


Eric's Invitation

by LuciusMalfoy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusMalfoy/pseuds/LuciusMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of Christmas fluff for LC Hime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eric's Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing - EB/VKM  
> Series - TNA/WWE  
> Rating - M  
> Warnings - Slash/Fluff  
> Disclaimer - I don't own anything.  
> Author's Notes - For LC Hime.  
> Word Count - 458

"Who are we doing this year?" Vince asked, gesturing to the disorganized pile of invitations scattered across the counter.

"You mean besides each other?" Eric asked in return, giving his best grin to the silver haired man standing across from him.

"You know what I mean." Vince said impatiently. "We gotta pick a few of these parties to attend now so we can R.S.V.P."

"I don't know. You pick. I've had my fill of pretentious morons for this year already." Eric said with a wave of his hand before moving to the fridge to grab a slice of pumpkin pie left over from their Thanksgiving feast.

"Funny you don't seem to mind the ass-kissing when it is you who is on the receiving end." Vince replied, looking over at the top of Eric's head and noticing just how silver his once dyed hair had gotten.

"I'm not the one with my own personal kiss-my-ass-club thank you very much." Eric said as he pulled a plate down from cabinet.

"Touché!" Vince said as he stood and watched Eric scoop a thick glob of coolwhip on top of his pie.

"Why can't we just stay home for the holidays?" Eric asked as he sat his plate down on the pile of ignored invitations before crossing his ankles and leaning one hand on the counter, looking up at Vince.

"Because I believe in keeping up appearances." Vince said flatly before turning his attention back to the miscellaneous pile of cards before them.

"Vince, You know I like glad-handing as much as the next fellow but enough is enough. Holidays are for getting away from this kind of nonsense." Eric said as he bowed his head and let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose with his freehand as he did so. He could feel the pre-fight headache coming on already.

"Eric everyone knows you are here already. What would they think if it was just the two of us home for the holidays? The PR scandal would be enormous!" Vince said as he stood up straight and squared his shoulders in what Eric liked to refer to as his 'puff up defense mechanism'.

"It would look like business." Eric said, taking a step closer to Vince and tugging on his tie in an attempt to both persuade Vince and avoid an argument at the same time. "Who would really suspect a thing?"

"Your right." Vince thought as he glanced down and watched Eric fiddle with his tie. "Why is it that you are always right?"

"It's a gift." Eric beamed as he leaned up and pecked Vince on the lips before leading him upstairs by his tie, pumpkin pie and invitations forgotten for the moment.


End file.
